


The French Frasers

by writtenthroughtime



Series: WTT's Posts for ImagineClaireandJamie [25]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Book 9ish?, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: Prompt:Imagine a French family (couple, kids and a granny) arriving to the Ridge. They recognised the gran as Suzette, the Paris maid and making counts about her son age they noticed he could be also Murtagh's son.





	

“Are you sure this is the right place, grandmére?” a small child’s voice floated over the fields. At the sound, I looked up to see the unknown visitors.

My heart leapt to my throat as I caught sight of the child, dark curls and a furrowed brow that belonged on an older face, a face that I knew.

“Murtagh?” I whispered and set off through the fields to where the family approached.

An elderly woman, her hair pulled back in a cap held the hand of the small child who bore stunning resemblance to my husband’s kinsman. Behind the two, a man slightly older than Brianna walked ladened down with parcels as a woman with light brown hair carried a sleeping infant in her arms.

My heart was in my throat as I ran from the fields towards the big house, trying desperately to make it there before the family arrived. I had to warn Jamie. I had to find him.

“Granny!” Mandy squealed as I tore through the house.

“Hello lovie, have you seen Grandda?” I asked sweetly, yet impatiently. My breaths were short and I felt as though I might pass out from the effort to stand.

Mandy’s curly head bobbed enthusiastically. “Oh yes Granny! He took Da and Jem to the stream to catch fish.” She tilted her head and stared at me curiously. “Why are you breathing so hard? Is something wrong?” Her bright green eyes grew to the size of saucers. “Did something happen to Mama? Granny…”

“Shh, darling,” I comforted. “Granny is out of breath because she ran all the way down from the fields and there’s absolutely nothing wrong with your mother.”

The little girl seemed to collapse onto my stomach in relief. “I can go find Grandda if you like?” came the muffled sounds of her voice in my dress.

I smoothed down her dark curls in comfort. “Would you please do that? Tell him Granny has something very important to talk to him about and that we have guests.”

Her head perked up. “Guests? Oh Granny, really? Did Uncle Fergus come to see us?”

“No, darling, but we do have some special people to host, now scoot. Go find your Grandda.”

Mandy sprinted toward the woods at the back of the house; just as her skirts disappeared around the corner of the trees, a booming and heavily accented “Hello” came from behind me.

More cries of hello and bonjour greeted me as I turned and went to the front door.

“Hello,” I greeted hesitantly. “Can I—”

My eyes locked on the elderly woman. Her hair was peppered with white but still a rich black and her face--though lined with smile, worry and laugh lines—did not hide the resemblance to the young lady’s maid I once knew.

“Suzette?”

“Ah! Oui Madame Fraser!” She spoke in a flurry of French to her family, chastising them from what I caught. I stifled a smile as I heard her tell the man who was clearly her son that of course I had remembered her and that he should listen to his mother no matter what age he is.

“Please, won’t you come in? I’m sure I can find something for your family to eat and drink. Perhaps some honey water for the baby?”

“You are too kind, Milady.”

“Please, it’s Claire, Suzette. We’ve known each other long enough and you are no longer my lady’s maid.”

Suzette grabbed my arm and blushed furiously. “Oui, Madame—Claire. I have much to ask of you and your husband.”

“Come in and we can talk. Jamie is out just now but should be back soon.”

Leading them to the study, my mind raced with the various requests she may have of us.

“Would you all like something to drink?”

“Non. Thank you, Madame Fraser,” Suzette’s son said, seating himself next to the young woman and taking the sleeping child from her arms. “We are very grateful that you will speak with us. I know you have known my maman but not seen her in many years. We were not sure we would be..how do you say...a accueilli.”

Before I could say anything, he held up a hand and smiled. “This was mine and my wife’s fear, not my Maman’s. She insisted you would speak with us.”

I nodded. “Of course.”

“Claire?” Jamie’s breathless voice called out.

“In the study!” I answered as I heard the heavy and quick clumps of his boots in the hall.

“Mandy said you needed— _A Dhia_ ,” Jamie stammered as he took in Suzette’s son and grandson then in a broken whisper, croaked out, “Murtagh?”

Suzette’s smile dimmed but she nodded. “Oui, Milord. My son is his.”

The son in question looked startled and wary, but stood and bowed low to Jamie. “My name is Gabriel Murtagh Fraise, and this is my wife Emilie, our son Lucas and our daughter Madeleine. We are at your service, Milord.”

Jamie quirked an eye to Suzette at the mention of their last name but bowed back to Gabriel in equal respect. “Welcome to our home. Family is always welcome here, so you may refer to me as Jamie.”

Gabriel bowed again. “Thank you. We are honored with your kindness.”

“Suzette, you said you had something you wished to ask of us?”

“Oui, Mi—Claire. We have come to ask if we may stay with you. We know that we gave no warning and come with only what we carried on our backs, but we are willing to work for our place on your land.” Suzette’s eyes fixated on the floor at Jamie’s feet as she spoke.

“Suzette?” Jamie said softly. “I do not have an available cabin for you or your family to live in.”

She nodded her head and the crushing look of dejection crossed her features. “We understand. We’re sorry to have bothered you.”

“I didn’t say you weren’t welcome. I simply do not have a standing establishment. If you wish to stay here in the big house for a short time and build your own home then I would be happy to have you. We run a large farm and could use all the help we can get with planting and harvesting. You’ll owe a rent, but that we can discuss once your home as been built and how you will pay it.”

Suzette sobbed as she threw herself at Jamie hugging him. “Thank you. Thank you! You do not know what this means to us!”

Jamie nodded stiffly and patted Suzette on the back. “So your last name is Fraise?”

She laughed and shook her head. “Non, but I couldn’t give him the name Fraser without causing scandal with Monsieur Jared’s wine business, but here may we be safe to use it?”

Grinning, both Jamie and I nodded. “Anyone who has known Murtagh could see that he is here in your son and grandson.”

“Thank you!” Suzette sobbed again.

“Does this mean we have to start talking funny like they do Papa?” Young Lucas whisper yelled, eliciting laughter from the room.


End file.
